Cats will be trained to make a series of tactile discriminations, including detecting side of touch, discriminating between direction of brushing the fur, and discriminating between discs of different sizes. Microelectrode recordings will be made from hind paw projects in somatosensory cortical area I and other areas. Midthoracic cord lesions sparing selectively different components of somatosensory afferents from hind legs (dorsal columns, dorsal lateral columns, ventral cord) will be placed, and behavioral, and electrophysiological measures will be collected post-operatively. Additional data on behavioral arousal and orienting responses to tactile stimuli above and below the level of the lesion will also be collected. Rats will be trained in a similar manner with the fur brushing stimuli and in a T-maze on a roughness discrimination.